Pregnant
by ChuChu43
Summary: A frustrated Aya tries to get her husband's attention so she could inform him of some very important news; she was pregnant. [I don't own Be My Princess]


I sighed as Joshua pulled his newspaper out at the dining table. He didn't seem to notice my discontent as he continued to read intensely, barely stopping to take a sip of his tea.

"Joshua?" My voice bounced of the walls, echoing through the room, but not breaking him from his concentration.

I let my fork and spoon hit the table with a clatter. Sighing to myself I looked down at my ever growing belly. I wanted to get an appointment so we could get an ultrasound together, but I have yet to tell him that I was pregnant.

He was currently overloaded with work, while I was beginning to suffer the symptoms of morning sickness. I didn't think much of it before I knew I was pregnant, but when I told Jan, he advised for me to see the family doctor… and now here I am with a baby cooking and a husband who hasn't even realised.

Leaning forward onto my elbows I glared at the man.

"Joshua." My firm tone caught the attention of Jan, but not quite the person I wanted.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. There was no point trying right now; I'll just have to wait until he realises I've been needing to talk to him.

Standing up from my chair, I excused myself.

"Jan, tell Joshua that he is prohibited from stepping a foot into our room." Jan just smiled and gave a small bow. "As you wish."

I left the room with a huff and scolded myself for being so immature. Joshua has a lot to worry about already; I need to practice more patience if I was to continue my relationship with a prince, much less the heir to the throne.

I sat down on my comfy chair and pouted. There must be some way to get his attention before he figures it out himself.

xx

In the dining room, Joshua had just finished his morning paper and noticed the crickets chirping in the empty room.

Turning to his trusted butler he asked about the silence, "Jan. Where is Aya?"

His butler could only relay the message from Joshua's wife that prevented him any access to their bedroom. Joshua leaned back on his chair, throwing out his table manners as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you happen to know what's the matter with her? She knows I'm going through a difficult situation right now and I'd appreciate it if she wasn't so sensitive." Jan shook his head at the prince, "I'm afraid she can't help being sensitive in her current condition."

This caught the prince's attention as he sprung out of his seat.

"Why? What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" Jan politely smiled, biting back his laughter, and assured his master that it was something that he needed to ask her, but it shouldn't kill her. He also mentioned that if he was paying attention earlier he may have found out sooner.

With the topic of death brought up, Joshua ran to his wife's room, in hopes that along with her forgiveness he will be granted the knowledge of her condition.

xx

The door knocked loudly, followed by some incoherent shouting and more knocking. I rolled my eyes and turned my back on the door. It could only be one person and I refuse to open the door for him.

"Aya..? Look… I didn't mean to ignore you at the table, it was wrong and… you know... I'm… I'm sorry…" I chuckled to myself at my husband's apology, that was probably the best I could get out of him, and opened the door to be met with his bashful face.

I let out a dissatisfied sound and sat back down, jutting my lower lip out in a pout, crossing my arms for added effect. He quickly came to my side with panic in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Jan told me you had a condition." I nodded, not giving him the pleasure of knowing just yet. He seemed happy with that answer.

"Good. Don't worry me like that. You know that I need to concentrate on political things rig-"

I scoffed and cut into his rant about his duties.

"I'm pregnant."

He just nodded and continued pacing around the room, not fully registering what I said.

"Yes that's nice darling, but you know that I have papers piled up on my desk to do and I can't-"

"Joshua." I stood up and grab his face, forcing him to look at me.

"What is it?" I smirked at his question. "Did you even hear what I said?"

His nose scrunched up, "Yes. You said that you were pregn-…?!" I held in a giggle and his expression clouded over and his jaw slacked.

Letting go of his face I made my way back to my chair. "What did you say Joshua?" He swallowed and followed me aimlessly to my chair.

"You're pregn-… You said you're pregn-…" He seemed to struggle saying the word that defined me as a woman with a little person growing inside of me.

"You're pregnant!" As he forced the words out his eyes widened, the words fully hitting him for the first time.

I was soon scooped up in a hug and spun around the room. I could head laughter coming from my husband, his face full of an excitement that I've never seen before.

"It's about time my dear! We need to quickly prepare so that once you give birth we can ready for another!" I gave him a light smack on the head. There was no way I was thinking about a second when we haven't even had our first. Joshua's incredible enthusiasm for children overwhelmed me.

"Joshua... We can think about that later, first we need to see the doctor together." He nodded, his eyes shining as he thought about what our children and how adorable they'd be.

I giggled quietly as his hands took mine, holding them firmly in his warm grip.

"I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

My eyes began to water at his confession as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to me lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and return his gentle loving.

"And I you."

_- END -_

* * *

><p>This story was a gift for <em>otomemasteraya<em> on tumblr, posted on my account _AcetheMadKnight._

So if you liked this you can check out my other stories on my tumblr.

Ace xx


End file.
